KaiLu Breakfast
by luhansgirlorz
Summary: "I think I want you for my breakfast, baby deer.."


Breakfast

_kailu; yaoi/romance(maybe); 17+_

—

"Tidak apa-apa kita tinggalkan mereka?"

"Tidak apa-apa, membangunkan mereka sama artinya dengan kita menunda sarapan sampai makan siang. Tahu sendiri, Kai dan Luhan _hyung _kan susah dibangunkan. Nanti kita bawakan sesuatu untuk mereka."

"Ya sudahlah."

_Kriett.._

Kai membuka matanya perlahan saat pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup sempurna. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun sejak dua orang itu—Suho dan Lay—masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membangunkannya. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur, terlalu malas untuk meninggalkan kasur empuknya di saat jadwal EXO sedang _free _begini.

Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun beberapa menit kemudian, setelah ia merasa perutnya lapar. Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

"Tidak ada makanan?" Kai mendengus pelan saat ia tak menemukan apapun di meja makan. Di kulkas? Hanya ada bahan mentah, dan Kai jelas tidak bisa memasak, sementara _member_ lain sedang berada di luar sana, entah dimana dan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kai kini beralih menuju kamar Luhan. Seingatnya, Suho tadi menyebutkan kalau ia dan Luhan susah dibangunkan. Itu artinya, Luhan tidak ikut bersama mereka, kan?

Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Luhan, mendapati _hyung_nya itu sedang bertelanjang dada—hendak mengenakan kausnya, Kai menebak Luhan baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan langkah perlahan dan tanpa suara, ia mendekati Luhan, kemudian memeluk pinggang Luhan dan meletakkan kepalanya pada pundaknya, membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut.

"Kai?"

"Hmm." Kai hanya bergumam untuk membalas panggilan Luhan. Luhan terkekeh pelan, "Lepaskan pelukanmu sebentar, aku mau memakai bajuku."

"Tidak usah repot-repot." Balas Kai cuek. Ia mengecup leher Luhan sekilas. "Aku lapar, _hyung_."

"_Nado_. Ayo kubuatkan sarapan."

"Kau hanya bisa memasak _ramyun_, _hyung_. Dan di dapur tidak ada _ramyun_, percayalah padaku." Ejek Kai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Luhan merengut kesal. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar dan membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan."

"Tidak perlu." Kai melepaskan pelukannya, ia memutar tubuh Luhan dan menghimpit _hyung_nya itu pada tembok. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, kemudian berbisik. "_I think I want you for my breakfast, baby deer_."

Luhan tertawa, menyentil kening Kai pelan. "_pervert."_

"_You know it well._" Kai mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menyeringai menatap Luhan yang tampak santai menanggapinya. "_Feed me, hyung_."

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada Leher Kai, menarik pemuda yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu mendekat, "Kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu, Kim Jongin."

Mendapatkan persetujuan secara tak langsung dari Luhan, Kai langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Luhan dan menarik _hyung_nya itu dalam pelukannya. Luhan mengerang saat miliknya bertabrakan dengan milik Kai di bawah sana—yang rupanya sudah mengeras, dasar Kim '_Pervert_' Jongin. Detik berikutnya, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat Kai mencium bibirnya kasar. Mengusap punggungnya seduktif dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menyusup di balik celana _jeans_nya—meremas bokongnya lembut.

"A-ah.."

Desahan Luhan lolos begitu saja saat Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menyerang lehernya tepat di titik sensitifnya—dengan kedua tangan yang masih bekerja pada punggung dan bokongnya. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mulut terbuka—tampaknya ia sama sekali tak berusaha menahan desahannya. Membuat Kai menyeringai, ia menggigit dan menghisap leher Luhan keras, yang menghasilkan bercak merah keunguan pada kulit leher Luhan, dan dihadiahi sebuah erangan seksi oleh Luhan.

Luhan tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya, melirik ke arah Kai saat ia tak lagi merasakan cumbuan Kai pada tubuhnya, juga pelukan Kai pada pinggangnya yang mulai mengendur. Rupanya, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sedang memandang kagum kedua _nipple_nya—membuat Luhan keheranan karena biasanya Kai akan langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Oh, mungkin karena sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan hubungan intim—karena Luhan berada di China dan Kai di Korea untuk promosi mini album pertama mereka.

"Kau buang-buang waktu, sayang."

Kai mendongak, mendapati Luhan tengah menatapnya kesal. Kai tertawa pelan, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Luhan, menjilat dan mengulum benda itu. "Kau benar-benar tidak sabar, rupanya."

Erangan Luhan kembali terdengar saat Kai tiba-tiba meremas miliknya. Tangan Kai kemudian melepaskan celana Luhan—dan erangan Luhan makin menjadi-jadi saat tangan Kai bermain dengan miliknya—sementara mulut dan tangannya yang satu lagi tengah bermain dengan kedua _nipple_nya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan saat Kai menggigit perpotongan _nipple_nya dan menghisapnya kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa melemas, membuatnya harus berpegangan erat pada pundak Kai hanya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri.

Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, ia menarik Luhan dan menghempaskannya pada ranjang tidur. ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat milik Luhan mengacung tegak mengeluarkan pre-cum. Kai menggenggamnya, menjilat ujungnya kemudian menekankan lidahnya pada ujung benda itu, membuat Luhan menggelinjang hebat. Luhan hanya bisa terus mengerang dan meremas sprei saat Kai memijat batang dan _twinsball_nya.

"Uh—Kai... _wanna_—_cum_..."

Mendengar hal itu, Kai menghisap milik Luhan keras, membuat Luhan mengerang nikmat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda China itu melepaskan spermanya di mulut Kai. Kai melepaskan kulumannya pada milik Luhan, ia menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. "_What a delicious breakfast. Thanks, hyung_."

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus membayar mahal untuk sarapanmu hari ini."

"Kau ingin aku membayarnya dengan apa?"

Luhan menyeringai, dengan cekatan ia membalikkan posisinya—sekarang Kai berbaring di kasur dan Luhan berada di atasnya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di perut Kai, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjilat bibir Kai, kemudian berbisik. "_Lemme topping you right now_."

"_MWO_!?"

—_END_


End file.
